This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): We propose renewal of our COBRE at NDSU. Our research focus is Visual and Cognitive Neuroscience. We describe four thematically interrelated primary projects directed by promising junior and senior investigators, which examine the neural mechanisms and functional significance of visual perception, visual attention, visual cognition and action. Our Specific Aims are: SPECIFIC AIM #1: To develop successful, independent, self-sustaining research projects for COBRE Project Directors to enable future success in obtaining R01 funding. This aim will be accomplished by obtaining COBRE support for thematically articulated research projects and by establishing an Administrative Core consisting of the PI/PD, a two-member Internal Advisory Committee, a three-member External Advisory Committee, as well as a group of five Project Mentors. SPECIFIC AIM #2: To enhance research infrastructure at NDSU through maintenance of multiuser Core laboratory facilities. The projects of the COBRE utilize state-of-the-art EEG neuroimaging to measure relationships between the structure and function of the nervous system and the behavior it governs. We will continue to enhance research infrastructure by supporting the Core laboratory for High-Density EEG, staffed by a full-time EEG laboratory technician and two full-time computer programmers. SPECIFIC AIM #3: To expand NDSU's research capability in visual and cognitive neuroscience by recruiting an additional faculty member with research expertise in translational neuroscience. We propose to recruit a visual or cognitive neuroscientist during the first year of the COBRE project. This new recruit will augment our critical mass of research talent that will sustain the Center beyond the initial years of COBRE support. This newly recruited faculty member will be eligible for CVCN support through a Pilot Project mechanism. SPECIFIC AIM #4: To establish a nationally recognized Center for Visual and Cognitive Neuroscience at NDSU. The realization of Specific Aims 1-3 will create a center of research excellence at NDSU which is guaranteed to attract additional quality faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students committed to cutting-edge research in visual and cognitive neuroscience. The NDSU Center for Visual and Cognitive Neuroscience will be competitive for Institutional Training Grants (T32), Research Project Grants (ROI), and Infrastructure Development Grants (R24) which will sustain the Center beyond the initial years of support. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Disordered perception, cognition, emotion, attention and executive function are hallmarks of debilitating and costly disease syndromes (ADHD, ARMD, agnosia, amblyopia, autism, depression, dementia, dyslexia, hemineglect, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, PTSD, and schizophrenia). Equally significant is the prevalence of such disorders in normal age-related sensory and cognitive decline. This COBRE is dedicated to the discovery of knowledge that illuminates and potentially ameliorates these conditions.